


The Stranger's Cabin, Trans-Boy

by grosscat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Reader Insert, Sorta AUish, Tentacles, this for a good friend of mine, trans boy!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosscat/pseuds/grosscat
Summary: (I'm bad a titles, forgive me TTnTT, written for a really good bud of mine.)After your friends drag you onto an unwanted camping trip, you get lost in the snow searching for firewood only to be rescued by a handsome stranger when a snowstorm hits.You are now trapped with him in his cabin until the storm dies down. There is something off about him, but you just can't seem to put your finger on it.





	1. Your Friends are Bad at Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend, Oli on tumblr. There was a shortage of non-fetishized transboy!reader fics, so he asked me to remedy the situation.
> 
> Basically, slowburn(sort of?) fanfic where u get fucked by bill cipher

It was freezing cold, oh how you loathed letting your friends talk you into driving up this mountain to, “rough it” in the woods. You had only wandered away to gather some wood since night was approaching, and now you were lost. Your tracks had disappeared because all of a sudden, a snowstorm hit.

God, today sucked. You could feel yourself sinking into the blankets of snow as you struggled to find your way back to the campground. This was it. Today was the day you fucking died. Amazing. Fantastic. You could feel yourself succumbing to frostbite at that point, you gave up struggling since it only pushed you deeper into the snow. Before you fully felt yourself completely drift into unconsciousness, closing your eyes you felt a pair of hands grab you...

You awoke to someone whispering, a loud whisper that doesn't really stifle your speech. Very cartoonish. “Shhh...Dogs, you'll wake the poor boy up!” 

Lifting your head, you were greeted by a large snout in your face, causing you to jump back.

“Sorry about that, we found you in the snow. Thought you may've been a deer, but a person is okay too, I guess.” The man smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand through his bleach blonde hair. “Oh, I must apologize again. I'm Bill, Bill Cipher.” He introduced himself, reaching his hand out to you.

After a few moments of hesitation you shook it, then looked up at Bill, getting a clearer image of his appearance. Immediately you noticed his missing eye, a deep scar surrounded where his right eye should've been. You then noticed his dark skin, and his unusually sharp teeth, if you didn't know any better, you'd swear this tall, lanky man had fangs!

A muffled whine then caught yours and Bill's attentions. “Oh, yes. Sorry, this is Fido, he sniffed you out.” Bill laughed, pointing to a black and white husky which stared at you, head on the bed and tail wagging behind it.

“And, over there is Doggy, Canine, and Spot.” Bill pointed to four other huskies sleeping around the fire place. “I know I'm not the most imaginative when it comes to names but these guys are just a survival kit, huh boy?” Bill smiled, petting Fido's head.

“Now, that I've introduced myself, it's only fair you tell me who you are, kid.”

You told him your name, glancing away from him. His straightforwardness made you shy, and the large huskies made you a bit wary.

“That's a cute name, suits you.” Bill commented, sitting down on the bed next to you. “So...what were you doing so far up the mountain?” He questioned, your eyes widening at it.

Your friends hadn't gone up the mountain very far, only to Rockwood park.

“Rockwood park? Kid, you're were almost at the top of the mountain.” You hadn't realized you said that aloud, but, the top of the mountain? You were barely at the middle mark.

“That's impossible. I just walked away to find some firewood...” You mumbled curling into a little ball.

“Well, this mountain is known for supernatural happenings, not that I've encountered any.”

This trip only got worse by the minute, of course your friends to you to a haunted mountain. Explains all those cameras they packed which they claimed were “for the wildlife”, bullshit. Your friends wanted to find a yeti, didn't they?

“So...when can you take me back down the mountain?” You ask, avoiding eye contact with Bill, he was quite attractive, now that you thought about it.

“Not for a few hours at least. That snowstorm is still raging outside, seems to've gotten worse.”

Great, just great. Perfect. Good going. You tell yourself you'll never let your friends talk you into anything ever again.

“Then, I'll be here until it dies down?”

“Yep, but don't worry! I'm here to keep you company!” Bill grinned at you, leaning into your space, and wrapping his arms around you.

You could feel your face heat up at his close proximity, it was gonna be a long night, if it even is night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few minutes after you found out you were stuck in this cabin until the storm died down. One of Bill's huskies jumped onto the bed with you, which was a blessing, you've never felt fur so soft before in your life.

“So, I'm going to make us some tea, how do you take yours?” Bill asked, going towards the fireplace. You began to answer him, but something odd caught your attention.

“Bill...” You started, “That's a lamp over there, right?” You gestured over to the end table sitting beside the couch near the far wall.

He glanced over. “Yes, it is. What, never seen a lamp before?” Bill looked over at you smirking, pouring water into pot above the fire.

“How is it working? I mean, we are far up the mountain...”

His smirk fell at your question. “Oh, I understand what you're getting at.” Bill stood up, no longer kneeling where the fire crackled.

“This is a cabin, it shouldn't have electricity, because no cabin this far up a mountain should have any power, correct?” He walked over to you, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, and his other hand on his chest. “So strange, Mr. Cipher! Like magic!”

Bill folded his arms, ending his act. “Well, there's an easy explanation for it.”

“Which is?...”

“The cabin is attached to power lines that lie beneath the mountain's soil.” He began to explain. “I was able to convince the landowner's of this area to allow me to have my cabin set up and attached to them. I do love living in solitude out here, but I can't go without all of the modern world's luxuries.”

Though you felt something was still off, his explanation satisfied your curiosity for now. You couldn't help but agree, if you were to be a lone hermit in the woods, you'd surely miss the easiness of turning on a lamp, rather than being forced to light a candle, and having to find the materials for one.

You then realized a cup was being held out to you, you'd been so caught up in your thoughts you hadn't noticed Bill had finished making tea. You thanked him before taking a sip, eyes widening when you tasted it, the drink was pure bliss.

“Good, isn't it?” Bill sat next to you, laying his head on your shoulder. “Sure gets lonely up here on the mountain. I haven't had company in ages...It may sound selfish, but I'm actually happy you got caught in that storm.” He whispered, placing his hand on your leg. You could only squeak in response, freezing up as the man began to rub the inside of your thighs.

“Y-yes, it is...” You stuttered, face feeling hot. Bill continued rubbing your inner thighs, slowly moving towards your crotch. “I'm glad you enjoy it.” He whispered in your ear, before biting it. You let out a loud moan in response, awkwardly leaning on him as you tried to not let your tea spill.

When his hand finally reach your crotch, a shudder went through your body and you accidentally dropped your tea cup, the liquid falling onto Bill's shirt. Apologies fell from your lips as he hissed and ripped his shirt off.

Bill looked at you and grinned. “Seems I should've been more careful, huh?”

You couldn't help yourself from ogling his chest, he was certainly toned. An “Ahem” broke you from your stupor, though.

“Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?” He questioned, you immediately turned your head away and looked off to the side. “Sorry...”

“No matter...Besides, it's not like I would be needing this shirt anyways.” Bill purred, winking at you. He then reached his hands down to his pants belt, unbuckling it and tossing the belt to the side. “Do you wish to do the rest?” Bill asked.

You instinctively nodded, getting up from your spot and moving towards him. Your hands shook clumsily as you unbuttoned his pants, it was then you noticed he had an erection. A small gasp left your lips and he grabbed your hand.

“You're almost there, only a few things lie in your way...” He whispered huskily into your ear, causing you to moan.

He led your hand back to the zipper, and helped you pull downwards. Bill then pulled his underwear down, just enough for his cock to pop out. Seeing his throbbing erection made your face heat up.

“You can touch it, if you want.”

Nodding shyly, you reached your hands out and touched his cock, feeling the warmth emanating from it. You looked up at him to gauge his reaction, his eyes were closed. Feeling bolder, you began to rub your hand up and down it's shaft. 

Suddenly, Bill grabbed your hand and you saw his dick twitch. “L-let's continue on the bed, sh-shall we?” He stuttered with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, you followed and kneeled in front of him. Bill gave a slight nod, signaling you to continue. Smiling, you continued groping his hard-on, it was so warm you bet if he fucked a pile of snow, it'd melt in an instant.

Your finger tips danced along the sides, and teased under the head of his cock. Glancing up for a second, you notice Bill pinching one of his nipples. Seeing that made you shiver and the heat between your legs grow ever hotter. You felt a need for release, but all you could do was squeeze your legs tighter together.

You continued rubbing his dick, and feeling brave, you open your mouth and begin licking the head. Bill's breath hitches as he puts his hand behind your head, egging you on. You put his erection in your mouth, and begin to bob your head up and down.

 

Bill moans, arching his back as you occasionally stop to lick the tip of his dick's head. Bill's hips thrust upward and you pull your head back, coughing due to it almost hitting the back of your throat.

You look to see Bill smiling sheepishly. “Sorry..” He whispers, you smile and move back to finish the blowjob you're giving him. You begin to bob up and down faster and faster, putting your hands on the sides of his thighs.

Bill's body shudders. “H-hey, I-I'm about-about to-” that's all the warning you get as he orgasms grabs a fistful of your hair, and cums in your mouth. His cum is salty and you're tempted to just spit it out on the floor, instead you swallow it, coughing.

Looking up at him, you notice something is off. His teeth appear sharper, more pointed. His one eye glowing in the darkness.

You look towards the cabin door, wondering if you can make a run for it until he grabs your face and forces you to look at him.

“What are you looking at? Don't you know this only the beginning?”


End file.
